Tea for two, tea for three
by moonswirl
Summary: Sequel to Java Daisies/A steaming hot cup of coffee... sorry it took so long, busy with school and all... summary, okay: a big decision and the return of an old friend...
1. Lo and Lu the early years

TEA FOR TWO, TEA FOR THREE  
The sequel to 'A steaming hot cup of coffee'  
By MoonSwirl  
  
  
NOTE: This is set approximately three months after 'ASHCOC'. (In 'present time')  
  
  
Hartford, Connecticut - 1973  
  
Lorelai Gilmore was playing in her room, when she heard the sound of the doorbell. Immediately, she ran out of her room and up to the stairs. She stood silently by the ramp, waiting for her mother to open the door, so she could see who it was.  
  
"Lorelai, come down here, please," her mother called from below. She hesitated shortly before doing it. Once she'd reached the bottom, her mother spoke. "Lorelai, we have some new neighbors and I've invited them over for dinner. Please try to be nice."  
  
Lorelai hated that her mother had already assumed she would misbehave. But knowing that a reply would only result in punishment, she remained silent and offered a fake smile. Her mother nodded and opened the door. There stood a woman and a young girl.  
  
"Hello," her mother greeted them, "You must be the Coopers. I'm Emily Gilmore, and this is my daughter, Lorelai."  
  
"Hello, I'm Margaret Cooper, and this is my daughter, Lucy." Lorelai paid no attention to Margaret Cooper and simply observed the girl. They were about the same height. They both had brown hair, but her eyes were blue and Lucy's were brown.  
  
What got her attention the most was Lucy's smile. It was the same she'd displayed just seconds earlier, the kind that said, "I don't wanna do this, but I don't have a choice." The girl seemed to have noticed it too.  
  
"Lorelai," her mother said suddenly, "Take Lucy up to your room, will you?"  
  
"Yes, mother," she mumbled, and then waving her hand at Lucy, the two girls ran upstairs. Once they'd reached the room, Lorelai closed the door.  
  
"I hate these dresses," Lucy said, playing with the edge of it.  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Lorelai, "You can put on some of my clothes until dinner, and then change back."  
  
"Okay!" said Lucy. Lorelai opened a drawer and pulled out two shirts and two pairs of shorts. The girls changed.  
  
"There, that's better," said Lorelai.  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Five."  
  
"Me too!" said Lorelai. The girls spent the afternoon talking and playing. Lorelai found out that Lucy's father had passed away a year before, and also that Mrs. Cooper was actually a very sweet woman. She was only strict, really, in times like these, visiting or receiving people.  
  
Ten minutes before dinner, the girls quickly changed back into their dresses and joined the adults downstairs, each knowing they'd found a great friend, a true friend.  
  
*  
  
One year later  
  
"Lo to Lu, Lo to Lu! Lucy, are you there?" Lorelai spoke into her walkie-talkie, walking to her window. From there, she could see Lucy in her window.  
  
"I'm here!" Lucy responded.  
  
"I got your note. What's going on?"  
  
"New neighbors next to my house."  
  
"Do they have any kids?"  
  
"My mom said they have a son."  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
"Eight, I think. His name is Christopher Hayden."  
  
*  
  
Early 1984  
  
"Lucy?" Lorelai whispered shakily into her walkie-talkie. She paced in her room, waiting for a reply, "Are you there? Please respond."  
  
"Lorelai, are you okay? What's wrong?" Lucy asked in concern.  
  
"Can I come over, please?"  
  
"Sure." Lorelai quickly climbed out of the window and down to the ground, more careful than usual. She made her way up to Lucy's room, through her window.  
  
"Will you please tell me what's going on before I go crazy here?"  
  
"I think I..." started Lorelai, in an apparent state of shock and denial.  
  
"What! Come on..."  
  
"I think I'm pregnant," she blurted out finally, Lucy was silent for a minute.  
  
"Lorelai..." she started, but her friend interrupted her.  
  
"What am I gonna do, Lucy? My parents will flip! And what do I tell Christopher? He's so close to graduation."  
  
"Alright, calm down, we don't know for sure..."  
  
"I'm two weeks late."  
  
"Okay... that WOULD be cause to worry." At that point there was a small knock at Lucy's door and her mother came in. "Mom, we..."started Lucy, but again was interrupted.  
  
"I couldn't help overhearing," she said, walking in.  
  
"Mrs. Cooper, please... you won't tell my parents, right?" Lorelai asked, frantically. The woman walked to her and took her into a hug.  
  
"Your secret's safe with me." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"What do I do now?" she asked.  
  
"I can get you a test," said Mrs. Cooper.  
  
*  
  
About an hour later  
  
Lorelai and Lucy sat silently in the bathroom, waiting for the result of the test Mrs. Cooper had went to buy her.  
  
"It's gonna be okay, Lorelai. No matter what, Mom and I are here for you." She smiled.  
  
"Thank you." The small timer rang... it was done. "So how does this work?" said Lorelai.  
  
"If it's blue, it's negative. If it's pink..." Lucy explained to her. Lorelai took in a deep breath. She got up and slowly walked to the stick. She gasped and covered her mouth as she saw the pink square staring back at her.  
  
*  
  
A few weeks later  
  
Lorelai had barely gotten used to the idea. Now, she would have to tell her parents soon, or they would realize it by themselves... she didn't want that. She and her parents were having dinner, while her mother was raving about the gown Lorelai had chosen for her coming out party and how lovely she looked while they were taking pictures. Lorelai wasn't paying attention. She sniffed around, searching for the odor that had 'assaulted' her nose.  
  
"Lorelai, what are you doing?" her mother asked.  
  
"Ah! There it is," she said, picking up the pate, wrinkling her nose in reflex, "It smells like... man, it smells like Clorox!"  
  
"Excuse me?" said her mother.  
  
"How can you eat this stuff?"  
  
"What is wrong with you lately? This behavior is really starting to annoy me."  
  
"Well sorry for the inconvenience," Lorelai said, some tears sliding down her cheeks.  
  
"That's it, go to your room."  
  
"Gladly," she said getting up, running out of the room. She climbed the stairs into her room. She slammed the door and lied down on her bed. She rested on her side, her back to the door. She cried silently, knowing her parents would soon come into her room to continue the argument.  
  
As though on cue, she heard the door open. She sat up and eventually turned to them. After taking in a few very deep breaths, she looked them right in the face and spoke evenly.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Their minds took a few seconds to register the information, before their faces fell. They didn't say a word and simply exited the room. Lorelai immediately rose to her feet and climbed down to the ground and ran to Lucy's home. By now, she knew she could go to the front door. She rang the bell and Lucy answered.  
  
"I told them," said Lorelai, her tears returning. Lucy pulled her inside.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"It was awful, Lucy..." she said as her friend hugged her.  
  
"It'll be okay. Why don't you sleep here tonight?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You still haven't told Christopher..."  
  
"I gotta tell him...tomorrow... before someone else does."  
  
*  
  
The next day  
  
"I can't do this," said Lorelai, turning and walking back towards the school doors.  
  
"Yes, you can, you have to, come on," said Lucy as she pulled her along, "Now, remember, we did this last night, we practiced for like two hours..."  
  
"I'm dropping out," Lorelai mumbled. Lucy stopped, halting Lorelai as well.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"If I stay, it's not gonna be pretty... Do you see me in October, going into labor in the middle of class? And besides, I'm gonna have to take care of... Oh, that reminds me, I have an appointment this afternoon... I'm gonna find out what it is." No matter how horrible the whole experience was she couldn't ignore the fact that she was getting excited. "Will you come with me?" she asked Lucy.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Will you ask your mom if she can drive us?"  
  
"No problem." At that moment, they spotted Christopher heading their way. "Here he comes. Will you be okay?"  
  
"Yeah... sure... go on." Lucy gave her a small smile and walked off to go call her mother. Christopher finally reached her and gave her a deep kiss.  
  
"Hello," he said.  
  
"Hi," she said. She was silent for a few seconds, and then she grabbed his arm and pulled him to a corner.  
  
"Lor, we have class soon, this..." he started.  
  
"Chris, shut up for a minute and let me talk, this is important," she said quickly.  
  
"What is it?" he asked seriously now.  
  
"Well... okay, here goes. I'm pregnant," she said, suddenly feeling a slight weight leave her. He looked at her in shock... then laughed.  
  
"Good joke... don't do it anymore, okay?" But her face wasn't changing. "You're serious," he said as a statement, "You're really?"  
  
"Due in October," she said with a slow nod. He was silent. "Wow, you're taking it better than I thought... your eyes are still in their sockets and everything," she said, trying to relieve the tension.  
  
"Are you sure I'm the..." he asked eventually.  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"Lor, I'm..." he started.  
  
"I don't expect anything from you. I won't let you ruin your life for... us."  
  
"Will you marry me?" Christopher found himself saying. She couldn't believe her ears. Had he just said what she thought he'd just said? She opened her mouth to speak, when the bell rang. She felt relief at the arrival of the opportunity to get out of there.  
  
"I gotta go, I'll be late for chem. lab." And she walked away. Christopher would have gone after her, but he had a class too.  
  
*  
  
That afternoon  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore," the woman at the desk called. Lorelai, Lucy, and Mrs. Cooper stood up, slightly nervous.  
  
"I'll stay here while you're in there, okay?" Mrs. Cooper said.  
  
"Okay," Lorelai said hesitantly. Lucy followed her friend and they entered the office. Not too long after, Lorelai had talked to the doctor and she was now lying down, waiting anxiously to find out if she would have a boy or a girl. Lucy sat close by, oddly quiet. "Something wrong?" Lorelai asked her.  
  
"No, of course not," she lied.  
  
"Lucy..." Lorelai insisted. Just then, the doctor came in.  
  
"Uh, Miss Gilmore, you have a visitor," he said. Lorelai was confused, and then shocked, when she saw Christopher walk in.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Lucy called me," he explained, as the girl attempted to look elsewhere.  
  
"Lucy!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. But he DOES have a right to be here for this, and you know it." Lorelai sighed.  
  
"Fine." Christopher stood a bit to the side as the doctor began. But the moment the image appeared on the screen and he heard the sound of the heartbeat, Christopher stepped forward slowly. Lorelai looked at him with a tiny smile.  
  
"You can come closer," she told him. A few seconds later, he stood right next to her.  
  
"Would you like to find out the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked kindly.  
  
"Yes," Lorelai and Christopher said at the same time, causing them to look at each other shortly.  
  
"It's a girl."  
  
*  
  
Shortly after  
  
Lorelai was back in her regular clothes, and they were now heading out of the doctor's office. "I can't believe we're going to have a daughter," Christopher said. Lorelai took in a deep breath and stopped him.  
  
"Could you excuse us for a minute?" she asked Lucy and her mother.  
  
"We'll wait for you in the car," said Mrs. Cooper as she walked away with her daughter.  
  
"Something I said?" Christopher asked Lorelai.  
  
"Listen... Your proposal was sweet, but you know we can't do this. Sure, you mean it now. But in a few months, it'll be a completely different story, and you know it. This isn't something you can just throw away when you're bored with it. It's a human being. You're still young, and so am I. We're not ready for married life. You should get to have the life you were meant to live. I can manage on my own. I'm... really sorry." She turned and walked away quickly.  
  
*  
  
Shortly after  
  
Lorelai walked into her home slowly. It had never occurred to her until then that a few months from now, she would have to deal with her parents AND she wouldn't be able to climb down from her window. She didn't want that one bit. She hurried up into her room and dialed Lucy's number. Luckily, Mrs. Cooper answered quickly. After they talked shortly, Lorelai grabbed her luggage set out of her closet and packed up the things she felt she would need.  
  
Two large suitcases and a backpack later, she headed down the stairs. Just as she was about to open the door, she heard footsteps behind. She turned to find her parents standing like statues.  
  
"I can't stay here. I'm going to live with Lucy and her mother... at least until my baby is born."  
  
"How can you do this to us?" her father said. Her heart twisted. Her father had never sounded like this. "You're actually keeping this..."  
  
"Don't talk about my daughter that way," Lorelai said through gritted teeth. She'd had enough. She carried her suitcases out the door and had to use every ounce of control she had not to slam the door shut.  
  
*  
  
Months later  
  
It was still dark outside, when on that October morning, Mrs. Cooper drove rapidly through Hartford towards the hospital. Lucy was in the back with Lorelai, trying to keep her calm. As for Lorelai, no one could have calmed her. In the duration of the ride, she had spoken so many censor-worthy words that Lucy didn't bother telling her to watch her language.  
  
Once Lorelai had been settled into her room, she managed to gain a calm-like state. "It's almost time," she said happily, "And my parents didn't ruin it." As though on cue, the door swung open and in walked Richard and Emily Gilmore. "I spoke too soon," Lorelai mumbled.  
  
It happened so fast; she didn't have time to protest. Nurses came in and wheeled the bed along with Lorelai out of the room. Across hall after hall, they moved in silence, until they reached the "new" room. They passed the Hayden's and Lorelai felt very small. Straub and Francine Hayden were nearly shooting daggers at her, while their son stared at her with sadness.  
  
*  
  
Hours later  
  
Lorelai knew it was almost over and she was glad for it. She couldn't see Lucy anymore because of all those doctors. She screamed non-sense as she threw her ice chips at the lot of them. She wasn't so much in pain, thanks to the Demerol, but she was pissed off that her parents had swooped in like this.  
  
Her mental rantings were interrupted by the distinct sound of a baby's cry. She looked down and her eyes fell on her newborn daughter. As soon as she was rested in her mother's arms, the child opened her blue eyes to meet her mother's, and she greeted her with as much of a smile as she could manage in her minute-old state.  
  
"Leave us," Lorelai told the doctors. Thankfully, they obeyed. Lucy stepped forward from the back of the room.  
  
"She's beautiful," she whispered.  
  
"Isn't she?" Lorelai said with tears of joy.  
  
"What are you gonna name her?" Lorelai thought for a few seconds.  
  
"You know... there's all these men, naming their sons after themselves. Why aren't any women naming their daughters after themselves?" Lucy didn't know what to answer. Lorelai looked down to the infant. "Well, I think they should." She smiled. "Hello Lorelai," she whispered, her finger trapped in the girl's grasp, "Welcome to the world."  
  
*  
  
Almost two years later  
  
"Well I guess this is it, then," said Lucy as she walked up to her home's front door, where Lorelai stood.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go all the way on the other side of the country. Why couldn't you pick a closer college?" she said. Lucy knew what she meant.  
  
"I'm sorry. But we'll still talk! It's just school. I'll be back."  
  
"LULU!" came the tiny voice of a child. Lorelai barely managed to step aside as her daughter ran up to Lucy and jumped. Lucy caught and hugged her.  
  
"Don't give your mom too much trouble. Okay, Rory?" The girl nodded, her brown hair bouncing around in her ponytail.  
  
"Just 'nough trouble!" she giggled.  
  
"That's my girl," Lucy said, kissing her cheek and handing her over to Lorelai. "I should go now. Beat traffic and all." Lucy hugged her friend and finally went down to the car. "Bye!" she called as she waved to them.  
  
"Bye!" Lorelai yelled.  
  
"BYE!" Rory yelled even louder 


	2. The return of Lu

TODAY - Stars Hollow - Luke's Diner  
  
Luke worked just as he always did. Or at least, as he had in the past three months, ever since his relationship with Lorelai began. His attitude had definitely changed.  
  
"Hey!" he called to some poor guy who'd pulled out a cell phone, "Don't make me tap the sign." And some things never changed. He certainly didn't want to have to start yelling when Lorelai and Rory would show up, as they were bound to do so sooner or later.  
  
It was Rory's first day back at Chilton, she'd need the 'comfort food', and he wouldn't deny it to her. He still believed, even more so now, that it wasn't good for her. But as long as she was happy... As much as he didn't want to admit it, Rory felt like a daughter to him now. She sort of did even before... but never like this.  
  
"Uh, excuse me?" Luke was lost in thought and he didn't hear. He moved behind the counter. "Coffee man, hello?"  
  
'Lorelai?' he thought. He caught a glimpse of brown hair and looked up. His eyes fell upon a tall woman... a tall pregnant woman. 'Not Lorelai,' he thought. "I'm sorry, can I help you?"  
  
"I hope you can. I'm looking for someone, I was told she might be here."  
  
"Who's that?" he asked.  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore. I know she's not here now though..." she said, quickly looking around the room.  
  
"Well, she should be coming in any minute," he said after looking at the clock, "You're welcome to wait for her."  
  
"I think I'll do that, I just need to go back to my car for a minute."  
  
"Okay," said Luke. The woman smiled and walked out. 'That was strange,' Luke thought. He let it go a few seconds later when Lorelai and Rory walked in. Rory looked tired.  
  
"Coffee, please," she said slowly as she slid down on a stool at the counter. The words were barely out of her mouth and Luke had already set down two cups in front of them.  
  
"Hi!" said Lorelai, leaning forward to kiss him.  
  
"Hey," he responded with a smile. "By the way, there was someone looking for you."  
  
"Ed McMahon?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"She seemed to know you," Luke explained.  
  
"She?"  
  
"Hey, Gilmore! Hand, please?" someone called from behind. Rory turned, and so did Lorelai, recognizing the voice immediately.  
  
"No way," she whispered. And then she saw her. "Way!" she smiled. She had aged a bit, barely, was pregnant and carrying two small sleeping girls, but there was no mistaking. "Lucy... Lucy Cooper," Lorelai spoke in a near-whisper.  
  
"The one and only," she smiled. "You know, I wasn't kidding about that hand." Lorelai snapped out of the shock and walked to her old friend. She picked up one of the girls, so Lucy was now more comfortable. "That's better," she said.  
  
The two were silent for some time, observing each other, taking in how much and how little the other had changed in fifteen years.  
  
"Mom?" Rory called hesitantly. The two women came back to reality and Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Lucy, you remember Rory?"  
  
"How could I forget? Although SHE probably has. I mean she wasn't even two the last time I saw her."  
  
"I don't remember you, but I know Mom's mentioned you... many times." Lucy smiled.  
  
"I can't believe how much you've grown," Lucy said with a single tear, "Seems like just yesterday you were that little kid, jumping into my arms for a hug, screaming 'LULU!'..." Lucy said, imitating Rory's long-lost nearly 'pixie-esque' voice. Rory smiled, with just a hint of embarrassment.  
  
"Well, come on," Lorelai said, indicating a table. The three went to sit together, resting the sleeping girls on a couple of chairs next to their mother. "Don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well... needed a vacation, missed you, looked you up, and here I am!"  
  
"And here you are... with two kids and one more coming?" Lucy smiled.  
  
"I couldn't leave them behind." She looked at the two girls and indicated each of them. "This is Tara, and this is Eva." She rested her hand on her round belly. "And this is... or will be in about a month... Maggie."  
  
"Oh, speaking of which, how's your mother?" Lorelai asked, remembering the sweet woman who had helped her out so much. Lucy's face changed slightly.  
  
"She, uh... she passed away." Lorelai was speechless.  
  
"Oh my God, Lucy, I'm so sorry. If I'd..."  
  
"You couldn't have known."  
  
"When? Why didn't you call me?"  
  
"It was almost three years ago. I did try to call you, but I didn't know where you lived anymore and I just didn't have the energy to try anything else. I'm sorry." Lorelai picked up her friend's hands.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. How did... if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"Cancer."  
  
"No... oh my..."  
  
"Can we... talk about something else?" Lucy asked uncomfortably.  
  
"Of course, sure." Lorelai looked around, the girls, Lucy's round belly. "So... three girls, uh? Or almost..." Lucy became happier little by little.  
  
"Yeah, I know. You should have seen me right before I had them," she said, nodding to the girls, "I was just..." She made a round motion a couple inches away from her belly.  
  
"Wow. How old are they?"  
  
"They just turned six last month." Just then Luke walked up to them.  
  
"So, ready to order?"  
  
"Sure," said Lorelai, then looking to Lucy.  
  
"Yeah." She gave her order, as well as something for the girls. Almost like magic, the second the food was set before them, they opened their tiny brown eyes.  
  
"They really are yours," Lorelai observed with a wink. Lucy smiled. The group ate as they talked, mostly of 'the adventures of Lorelai and Lucy'. Luke stopped by their table from time to time.  
  
It was like nothing had changed between the two friends, no matter how much time had gone by. Lorelai had a feeling though. Like there was something that Lucy wasn't telling her about. She couldn't explain it.  
  
*  
  
Later that day, in the streets of Stars Hollow  
  
Luke and Lorelai walked together, enjoying the cool breeze. "So you got Lucy settled in?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes. I gave her a room, showed her around the Inn, and I told her I'd pick her up to get her back to my place for dinner."  
  
"Speaking of your place..." Luke started. Just then, someone called to them from behind.  
  
"Luke! Lorelai!" They turned at once. It was Miss Patty. Lorelai smiled slowly. By the expression on Patty's face, she had a feeling the conversation would end awkwardly.  
  
"Hey Patty," said Lorelai, "How's it going?"  
  
"Oh, I'm wonderful, dear. You will never believe this."  
  
"Oh I'm sure I won't," Lorelai said slowly.  
  
"I was just taking a stroll around town when I came across the most fabulous little house I have seen in quite some time. And it's on sale!"  
  
"Oh! So you're moving, then?" asked Luke.  
  
"Please. With all my belongings, don't be ridiculous."  
  
"Yeah, Luke," said Lorelai with a smile. Luke bumped his shoulder to Lorelai's with a smile of his own. "Uh," Lorelai cleared her throat, "So if you're not moving, then what's this about?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking..." Patty started.  
  
"Uh," started Luke.  
  
"Oh," continued Lorelai immediately.  
  
"The two of you have been together for some time now. Maybe it would be time to start thinking about... well, you know..."  
  
"Um, not really," Lorelai said, tilting her head a bit.  
  
"I spoke to the current resident and told him you'd be stopping by."  
  
"What?" Luke said, looking to Lorelai, then Patty, then to Lorelai and back again.  
  
"You did what?" asked Lorelai.  
  
"Oh just go and see the place, please?" Luke and Lorelai looked to each other. "Well, I have to go... class to teach." Luke and Lorelai couldn't move or say anything for about a minute.  
  
"So... what did you want to talk about?" Lorelai asked, looking to him.  
  
"I... uh... we can probably talk about this later," he said, beginning to walk again until Lorelai grabbed his arm.  
  
"No, come on, Luke tell me." He looked around.  
  
"I was going to..." he started, not looking at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was going to ask you to move in with me," he said, looking up to her. Lorelai's eyes and mouth went wide.  
  
"You... really?" Her emotions were hard to read. She seemed happy, surprised, and a bit angered somehow. "Now hold on a minute, are you serious?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, for one thing no offense but your place is very small. And two, what about Rory? If it would be too small for two grown people to live there when one of them is me, what would it be with me and mini-me?"  
  
"Well for one thing she's not so mini."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hey she's almost six feet tall!"  
  
"Alright, wrong expression, but you get my point. If you want us to live together, why can't you come live with us?"  
  
"Lorelai..."  
  
"What? There's one of you and two of us, we have the bigger house."  
  
"What is this a contest of who has the biggest one... okay that sounded wrong. Look, my place is right over the diner. If I move in with you it completely changes my whole schedule."  
  
"What does THAT have to do with anything? I make it there everyday, it's very easy."  
  
"Look, forget it. I thought we were ready for this. I guess I was wrong," said Luke slowly. They didn't speak or look away from each other for some time. "I have to go to work," said Luke and he walked away.  
  
"Luke, wait!" she called. He kept going. She ran a hand through her hair, and then wiped away the few tears that escaped her eyes. 'What was that about? Great job, Lor... I shouldn't have said that to him,' she thought. She knew there was no point in going after him at the moment so she walked off to her car and drove out towards the Inn.  
  
She needed a friend at the moment. She needed the one person who always knew the right thing to say at times like these. And luckily for her, she was within driving distance for the first time in nearly fifteen years.  
  
*  
  
That night, Lorelai and Rory's home  
  
"Thanks," said Lucy as Lorelai handed her a glass of milk, holding on to her cup of coffee as she sat next to her friend.  
  
"So tell me, what have you been up to in the last almost-fifteen years?" Lorelai asked Lucy, "Cliff's notes version please?" Lucy laughed.  
  
"Well, I went to college..."  
  
"Yeah, I know that part," Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Right. Well, I met Mark at the end of my first year and before I knew it, we were on a plane to Hawaii and we eloped."  
  
"Aww," said Lorelai.  
  
"We relocated and transferred to another school... that's when you and I lost track."  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai sighed.  
  
"The next seven years were pretty regular. Then we had the girls six years ago. Then, um..." She stopped and looked down to her glass.  
  
'Uh-oh,' Lorelai thought.  
  
"Then eight months ago, I found out I was pregnant. And about two months later, I found out my husband was sleeping with his secretary and had been for over a year."  
  
"No way," said Lorelai, in shock, "How'd you find out?"  
  
"She called me."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"She said after she found out I was pregnant she started feeling guilty and she thought I should know."  
  
"Crazy woman!" Lorelai exclaimed.  
  
"I confronted Mark and he said he'd leave her... Well he did leave, just not her. A week ago I came home with the girls only to find a note from Mark, saying he was running off to get married and he wanted me to sign the divorce papers on his desk."  
  
"Lucy..."  
  
"I signed them, packed our bags and we went on the road. We ended up in Massachusetts, so I figured I'd head towards Connecticut and... come visit my old friends. I called your parents' home and your mother told me you were in Stars Hollow and told me you'd be in Luke's diner if you weren't at the home address she gave me. That's my story. "  
  
"And I thought I had a sucky love life a few months back." Lucy shed a few tears. "Oh..." Lorelai brought her into a hug. "I'm sorry I brought it up."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it," said Lucy as she pulled away, "I would have had to explain it to you sooner or later."  
  
"What have you told the girls?"  
  
"The truth, mostly. I didn't have to tell them much. They were unfortunately very aware of our problems. They'll be okay. They're very strong for their age."  
  
"Just like their mother was. " Lucy smiled.  
  
"So," she said, "What's going on? I've known you long enough to know everything is not right with the world of Lorelai Gilmore." Lorelai didn't say anything about the sudden change of subject.  
  
"I can see you haven't lost your touch at spotting this, uh?" Lucy just gave her a look. "Luke and I had a fight," she sighed.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"He asked me to move in with him."  
  
"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing? You love him, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"So what's the problem?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't want to move into his place because it would be too small, and he doesn't want to move here because he says it would screw up his schedule. And we can't move into a new place... I mean, Rory pretty much grew up in this house and we both love it..." Lucy smiled.  
  
"You were never good at these types of decisions, you know?"  
  
"Hey, not helping here."  
  
"Sorry. Look, Lorelai... If you love him and he loves you, then there's nothing to worry about. You'll work it out... together."  
  
*  
  
Hartford, Richard and Emily's home  
  
Richard walked into his daughter's old room to find his wife where he now did at least once a day, sitting by the window. "Emily," he called to her slowly. She didn't move. He walked further in and went around the bed, finally sitting on the edge of it. "Emily, you have to stop this. It's been three months..."  
  
"I know it's been three months," she snapped, turning her head to face him, "And she hasn't been here. She hasn't even called and neither has Rory. How could I drive my daughter away TWICE? Am I such a bad mother?" There were tears running down her cheeks and her voice was getting close to shaking.  
  
"Don't ever say that. Do you hear me? You are not a bad mother."  
  
"But I am. I couldn't be there for her when she was pregnant. She came back into our lives and look what I did. It's always me and my pride. I can never let her be happy. I always have to open my big mouth. Why couldn't I just have been happy that she found a man she really liked? A man who loved her and treated Rory like his own daughter even when he wasn't romantically involved with Lorelai." Richard admired his wife in these moments.  
  
"You need to tell her that."  
  
"But how? She'll never forgive me."  
  
"Invite her to dinner. Her, Rory, and..."  
  
"Luke," Emily finished for him.  
  
"Right." They were silent. "Emily?"  
  
"I can't do it, Richard."  
  
"Yes, you can," he said, getting up and walking up to her. He took her hand. "You have to be the one to do it. You can do this, if anybody can, it's you. Call her tomorrow morning and tell her to come with Rory and Luke next Friday night." She hesitated, and then nodded silently. Richard kissed her hand and left the room quickly. Emily looked around. She would do this, and she'd do it right.  
  
*  
  
Luke's diner, the next morning  
  
"Cup of tea, please?" Luke heard a woman ask from behind. He tried to hide his smile.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, we only have coffee," he replied.  
  
"Oh, well I guess I'll have coffee then," she replied. He turned and faced Lorelai.  
  
"Morning," he said.  
  
"Morning," she repeated after him. They looked into the other's eyes, trying to see if they were heading for a reunion or another smackdown. After a few seconds, they looked away as Lorelai sat at the counter and Luke served her a cup of coffee.  
  
"I'm sorry," both said at the same time.  
  
"Should we make a wish?" Luke commented.  
  
"I'm so sorry about yesterday, I don't know what was wrong with me."  
  
"Lack of caffeine?" he suggested.  
  
"Maybe," she laughed.  
  
"Look, you don't have to apologize..."  
  
"No, Luke, I do."  
  
"You had every right to say the things you did."  
  
"Look, how about we go see that house Patty talked about? At least then if we don't like it, we'll have at least gone to see it," said Lorelai.  
  
"Actually," Luke said as he looked down with a smile.  
  
"What..." said Lorelai.  
  
"I... uh... called the resident out of curiosity. By the end of the conversation, he told me he decided to keep his house. So it's... not for sale anymore," Lorelai laughed.  
  
"Well that takes care of THAT problem."  
  
"Yep," said Luke.  
  
"So what do we do? I mean do you really want us to live together?"  
  
"Absolutely." She thought for a few seconds.  
  
"Well since neither of us seems to want to part with their current home, I think we should just give it time. It's not like we're in a rush. We'll get to that decision when the time comes." He smiled.  
  
"How did I get so lucky to get a woman like you?"  
  
"Um, I think it was the constant serving of coffee," she smiled.  
  
"Well then I guess I should keep it coming."  
  
"Best idea I've heard all day," she said, leaning over the counter and standing to kiss him. Just a few seconds later, Lorelai's cell phone rang. She sat down and took it out.  
  
"Hey how come she can answer her phone in here and the rest of us can't?" said a man sitting two stools away from Lorelai.  
  
"Because... she's my best customer," said Luke.  
  
"In more ways than one," she smiled. She answered her phone over the sounds of mumbling from the man. "Hello?"  
  
"Lorelai?" She swallowed hard. "Please, don't... don't hang up, please," said Emily. After a few seconds, Lorelai spoke.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"I said some... terrible things, and I wish I could erase the moment where I said them, but I can try to make it better. I'm... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said, what I did... I guess I need to adjust to certain possibilities. If you're happy with Luke then I'm happy too."  
  
"Wow, Mom, that's some turnaround you had there," said Lorelai, in an honest tone. "What made you change your mind?"  
  
"I never had to change my mind... just admit some things to myself. And I... I missed you." She had to stop herself from crying.  
  
"You did? Really?" said Lorelai with a surprised smile.  
  
"You're my daughter, how could I not?"  
  
"Even with all that I've..."  
  
"Oh forget about that," said Emily.  
  
"This is... wow," said Lorelai wiping away a stray tear from the corner of her eye. Luke gave her a look, but she waved it away.  
  
"I was thinking... If you'd want to restart on Friday dinners, maybe you and Rory could bring Luke along." This surprised Lorelai more than anything in the whole conversation.  
  
"Uh, I'll have to... run this by him, so I'll have to call you back on that part," she said, looking up at Luke. He seemed as puzzled as she was and he hadn't even heard the conversation. "Okay, bye," said Lorelai before hanging up and putting the phone away.  
  
"Everything okay?" he asked her.  
  
"Guess who that was?" she asked with a forced smile, trying to hide her bewilderment.  
  
*  
  
The next afternoon, in the Chilton Halls  
  
Rory hurried out of class, hopefully saving herself another exchange with Tristan. Ever since that day when she got back together with Dean, he hadn't exactly been fun to be around, especially if your name was Rory Gilmore. Unfortunately, Paris had somehow managed to notice that little fact. Just as Rory had stepped out of her last class, Paris, Louise and Madeline filed out as well and had walked fast to block her path.  
  
"Why the hurry?" Paris asked.  
  
"Someone's waiting to pick me up, okay? I don't want to keep him waiting," she said, feeling almost silly for letting Paris think it was her business to know.  
  
"Would he happen to be your hot boyfriend-again?" said Louise with her normal mischievous grin.  
  
"No!" Rory said, trying to get past them.  
  
"Maybe it's another guy," said Paris, "Maybe it just wasn't enough to hurt Tristan, and she had to do the same to the other one too. She probably has her 'next victim' waiting outside."  
  
'Man, she's on a roll today, isn't she?' Rory thought. "This isn't ANY of your business, okay? And for your information, Dean and I are still together, and the guy who's waiting for me is my mom's boyfriend, who came here as a favor to her. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." She pushed her way past Paris who didn't look back at her. Instead, she looked up at Louise and Madeline, who were staring at her.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," said Madeline with a smile. Louise smiled as well. Paris could tell there was more to it, but since she knew that trying to get it out of them would just be annoying and pointless, she rolled her eyes and stalked off to her locker. Louise and Madeline exchanged looks and walked off after her.  
  
Just ahead of them, Rory was just getting to her locker when she saw Tristan was waiting for her right next to it. She stopped walking. "I just can't get a break today, can I?" she sighed, using every bit of strength she had, not to throw her arms up in frustration. She continued to walk at last, not looking at him. "Tristan, go away," she muttered as she worked the lock combination and opened the door.  
  
"Hey, it's a free country, I'm not causing any trouble, and I can stand wherever I want." Rory quickly put away what she didn't need and took what she did and slammed the door shut. Finally, she looked up at Tristan.  
  
"What's your problem? I told you I didn't want to be with you..."  
  
"Yeah, you made that very clear."  
  
"So why do you insist on still doing this?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Rory sighed loudly and tried to walk away, but Tristan was quicker and he blocked her way. "What is it with you people today? Someone is waiting for me!"  
  
"Your boyfriend?" asked Tristan.  
  
"No, my mom's."  
  
"Well then come on, I'll accompany you," he smiled.  
  
"I can do it myself," she said, finally able to get past him. It was no surprise that he followed her. Luckily for her, Tristan didn't know Luke. This could get interesting. They arrived outside and Rory spotted Luke but didn't go to him immediately. "Okay, you walked me out now go away," she told Tristan.  
  
"Oh come on, I'd like to meet this guy, " he said, placing himself in front of Rory again. She tried to get past him and once again, he wouldn't let her.  
  
"Damn it, Tristan! Leave me alone!" she said, her voice rising.  
  
"And what will you do, if I don't?" he said, getting closer.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" they heard someone ask from behind Tristan. Rory looked up and smiled.  
  
"Luke, hi." Tristan seemed to be almost sizing him up, when he looked up at Luke.  
  
"No problem." He walked away, muttering a "See you tomorrow" to Rory. She smiled up at Luke.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
"Anytime." They started walking back to the car. "So what was THAT all about?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It was just Tristan being his usual self."  
  
"Oh, was that him?" Luke said.  
  
"The one and only," Rory nodded.  
  
"So how was your day?"  
  
"Oh, the usual, you know? Class, a bit of Paris dodging, more class, more dodging... I tell you sometimes those four are like Charlie and his angels, but the annoying kind? Constant mission of making my life miserable."  
  
"Don't worry about them," said Luke as they got into the car.  
  
"The worst part is Paris and I were actually becoming friends until the whole thing with Tristan happened," she explained as they started driving away.  
  
"You'll work it out eventually," Luke reassured her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Rory said, looking out the window.  
  
"Oh you won't believe what happened this morning," said Luke. Rory looked at him.  
  
"So I guess you and mom are okay now?"  
  
"Yeah, we are."  
  
"And what is it that I won't believe?"  
  
"Your grandmother called your mom." Rory's eyes went wide.  
  
"She... she did? What happened?"  
  
"They talked, and uh... your grandmother apologized."  
  
"She did?" then, after a few seconds, "Really? I mean... Really?" she asked in total disbelief.  
  
"That's not even the weirdest part."  
  
"You mean there's more?" she asked unsure. He nodded.  
  
"Your grandmother wants to start up on your Friday dinners again and... I've been invited to come along." Her eyes went wide again and Luke was almost afraid they would fall out of their sockets. "Breathe," he instructed her.  
  
"Right," she smiled and took a deep breath. "This is so... wow."  
  
"Your mother had about the same reaction."  
  
"Which means she'll probably be freaking out, and you know her almost as well as I do, so..."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Hold on," said Luke as he sped up.  
  
"Better get there before she starts rearranging my closet." He turned to her for a second.  
  
"She did that?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"If she's REALLY antsy, she might do yours too."  
  
"Now why would she do THAT?" he said in confusion.  
  
"Because, she'll have run out of things to do at OUR house."  
  
"She wouldn't..." Luke started, and then off Rory's look, "Of course she would."  
  
"If we're in luck, Lucy will have talked to her before that."  
  
"Guess we're lucky she's here then."  
  
"Very lucky." 


	3. Reunion, birth and moving in

Stars Hollow, the park   
  
"Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight," said Lucy.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Your mother..."  
  
"My mother."  
  
"EMILY Gilmore."  
  
"Yes, that one."  
  
"Invited your boyfriend over for dinner."  
  
"Every Friday."  
  
"And he doesn't have a trust fund?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"Apparently. I called my dad. Well, after the shock died down."   
  
"Wow..."  
  
"That seems to be the key emotion lately," said Lorelai.  
  
"Well... that's good, right? She's accepting him... or plotting..."  
  
"I hope not."  
  
"No, she wouldn't. I mean, no matter what has happened, she IS your mother, so..."  
  
"I guess. Thanks for coming, Lu," she smiled.  
  
"Sure, anytime." They looked up from the bench to watch Tara and Eva running and playing.  
  
"You know what we could do?" Lorelai asked Lucy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We can go to Hartford tomorrow and go shopping for some baby things."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Come on! We can make it a girls' day out, with Tara, Eva, Rory, you, and me! Please, I want to look at the tiny baby stuff," she pleaded.  
  
"Alright, alright," Lucy laughed. Just then, Luke and Rory walked up.  
  
"Sweetheart, darling," she greeted her daughter and boyfriend with a nod at each.  
  
"Hey, is everything okay?" Rory asked her mother.  
  
"Yeah, it's fine," Lorelai assured, "Hey, Rory, got any plans tomorrow?"  
  
"No, don't think so. Why?" she asked.  
  
"Lucy, the twins, and I are going to Hartford tomorrow to get cute stuff for Lucy's baby. Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure, I'd love to," Rory smiled.  
  
"Oh thanks, Rory," said Lucy, as she slowly got up, with Luke's help, "With us three girls, Tara and Eva won't be as hard to keep up with." She laughed a bit and yawned. "Hey, I'm gonna head back to the Inn... getting kinda tired. Call me tonight, okay?" she asked Lorelai.  
  
"Yeah, absolutely. Do you need me to drive you back?"  
  
"No, no, I'll be fine."  
  
"Alright." As Lucy, Tara and Eva were walking away, Luke turned to Lorelai.  
  
"Three?" he repeated from what Lucy said.  
  
"Yeah, sorry Luke. It's just us girls."  
  
"Oh... okay. Yeah, that's perfectly fine."  
  
"You COULD come. Be the male opinion on what we buy."  
  
"Thanks, but I think I'll pass."  
  
"Fine, it's your loss," Lorelai shrugged as she turned to Rory, "This is so exciting! I haven't gone shopping for stuff like that since, well... you."  
  
"I'm sure the fashion's changed," said Rory.  
  
"Let's hope so, because honestly, no matter how cute those clothes looked back then..."  
  
"Yeah, I get the idea." Lorelai looked up at Luke.  
  
"Hello?" she called, waving her hand in front of Luke's face, as he seemed lost in his thoughts. He didn't move. "Hey, what's Taylor putting in the diner's window?" Lorelai called over-dramatically. Luke spun around so fast that Lorelai nearly fell back. When he saw it wasn't true, he turned to Lorelai, who was almost bent in two from laughing.  
  
"That wasn't funny," he muttered.  
  
"Yes, it was," Lorelai insisted.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Rory asked him.  
  
"Uh... nothing," Luke mumbled.  
  
*  
  
Friday morning, Luke's diner  
  
"I don't think I ever saw a snake this long before," Lorelai said as she carried Tara in, while Lucy had Eva.  
  
"It WAS kind of impressing," said Lucy.  
  
"Had fun at the zoo?" Luke asked them.  
  
"It was fun, wasn't it?" Lorelai said, looking to Lucy. Her friend was still looking at Luke. She could tell there was something on his mind.  
  
"Yeah, it was. I'm gonna take a cab back to the Inn, okay? I think the girls have had a long day."  
  
"Alright," said Lorelai, handing Tara back to Lucy.  
  
"Say hi to your mother and father for me, okay?"  
  
"Sure." Lucy gave a short nod to Luke before walking out. "Am I missing something, here?" said Lorelai.  
  
"I've missed you this week," Luke said slowly, looking down at the counter he was wiping.  
  
"Oh, Luke, I'm sorry," said Lorelai, realizing. "I'm such an idiot."  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"Yes, I am. I was so caught up with spending time with Lucy, I completely ignored you."  
  
"Really, it's nothing. The woman was your best friend for over a decade and you just saw her for the first time in almost fifteen years a week ago..."  
  
"I am so going to make it up to you," Lorelai said.  
  
"You don't have to," Luke started. Lorelai gave him a look. "But if you must, I won't stop you."  
  
"That's more like it!" she grinned happily.  
  
*  
  
Late afternoon, Lorelai and Rory's home  
  
Luke rang the doorbell and after a minute had passes and there was no answer, he opened the door and walked in. "Hello?" he called. He heard talking coming from upstairs, so he climbed the stairs to go see. When he entered Lorelai's room, he had to quickly duck to avoid being hit in the face by a shirt Lorelai had just thrown aside. Rory was sitting on her mother's bed, observing the scene while obviously trying not to laugh.  
  
"Hey, Luke," she greeted him when he entered. Lorelai almost jumped out of her skin when she spotted him.  
  
"Sorry," he said, "Everything okay?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. I'm going to my parents' home for the first time in three whole months, and at the same time I'm introducing you to them as 'my boyfriend', and this could very well end in a disaster, so I'm feeling just a tad nervous, okay?" Rory grinned from her seat. Lorelai looked at Luke's outfit and smiled. "You wore them! I was sure you'd returned them."  
  
"Well, they WERE, what, 1000% off?"  
  
"Just about," she confirmed. "You look great," she nodded.  
  
"So do you," he smiled.  
  
"Are you sure, because I'm not..." she started, but was cut off when Luke stepped up and kissed her. Rory looked away uncomfortably.  
  
"Get a room," she fake-huffed. They broke apart.  
  
"Hey, this IS my room," Lorelai winked.  
  
"Can we go already? Wouldn't want to be late, would you?" Rory nodded at the clock.  
  
"Crap. Let's go," she said. The three of them quickly filed out of the house and got into Lorelai's car. "Now, if you wanna back out at anytime, the closest border out of the country is that way," Lorelai said, pointing outside.  
  
"I think I can handle it," said Luke.  
  
"I never said you couldn't," she said, driving out to the road, "But don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"Mom, this is dinner with your parents, not a war," said Rory from the back seat.  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai nodded, "If you say so."  
  
*  
  
Later, in front of Richard and Emily's home  
  
"Now remember, under any circumstance, do NOT show fear," Lorelai said when she parked the car.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"What?" she defended herself.  
  
"You ready?" Luke asked Lorelai.  
  
"Oh... sure," she mumbled. After a few more minutes of arguing, Lorelai, Luke, and Rory stood at the front door. Before giving Lorelai the chance to reconsider for another hour, Luke quickly pushed the doorbell button. "Luke!" she blurted out.  
  
"Someone had to do it," he shrugged.  
  
"Traitor," she muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing." Seconds later, the door was opened. Emily stood on the other side of it. There wasn't a sound coming from any of them for a minute.  
  
"Emily?" they heard someone call from inside. They came to life as Richard came up behind his wife.  
  
"Please... come in," Emily said, looking to each of her guests. They moved into the lobby.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I think you've met Luke," Lorelai said.  
  
"Yes, I believe we met at Rory's birthday party," said Richard, and Luke nodded.  
  
"Hello again," Emily said, with an honest smile.  
  
"It's a pleasure to see you both again," Luke said.  
  
"Well, why don't we move to the table," Richard suggested. They did so slowly, and everyone took their usual seats. On Lorelai's side though, her place had been pushed nearer to Emily, to make room for Luke. Dinner was served. There was a general awkwardness around the table. "So, Luke. I remember Lorelai saying you owned a diner," Richard started, "How's that going?"  
  
"Oh, it's good," Luke answered.  
  
"It was your father's business, correct?" Emily jumped in, "Before it was a diner."  
  
"Yes, it was my father's store."  
  
"Well, we'll have to visit sometime," Richard said.  
  
"Of course," said Luke, "You're always welcome." Lorelai smiled.  
  
"Hey mom, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked Emily.  
  
"I would love to," Emily smiled.  
  
"Okay." The two headed into the kitchen as Richard was talking to Luke.  
  
"What do you serve in this diner of yours?"  
  
Lorelai and Emily stepped into the kitchen. "Mom..." Lorelai started, but was interrupted when Emily stepped up and hugged her. She hadn't expected the gesture at all, but welcomed it completely. When they separated, she was once more surprised at the sight of tears in her mother's eyes.  
  
"I lost you once, I don't want it to happen again," she said, taking her daughter's hands. Lorelai was speechless. "I know I've been horrible to you for so long and I wanted you to know... I'm sorry. I was too busy with what I wanted in your life... to see what YOU wanted." Lorelai couldn't stop the tears from coming out of her own eyes at her mother's statement.  
  
"I... I don't know what to say."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Emily said, carefully wiping the tears away from her daughter's eyes. "It's a find man you have there, Lorelai."  
  
"Thanks, mom," she said, "We should probably go back there."  
  
"Yes, I think we should fix ourselves first," she said as she picked up a few tissues and handed one to Lorelai.  
  
"Yeah," she laughed as she wiped at her eyes. "Alright, I think we're good now," she said.  
  
"After you," said Emily. They threw away the tissues and returned to the dining room.  
  
"And you have to try the coffee," Rory was telling her grandfather, "It's the best in town."  
  
"Rory, stop, you're gonna make Luke blush," Lorelai said with a smile. Just then, her cell phone rang. 'No sign to tap,' she thought as she looked at Luke. "Hello?" she answered the call.  
  
"Hey, Lorelai, it's Sookie."  
  
"Oh, hey, what's going on?"  
  
"I'm at the Inn."  
  
"What are you doing at the Inn at this time?"  
  
"Oh, I left something in the freezer and I came to pick it up."  
  
"So that's why you're calling me?"  
  
"It's not. I walked into the kitchen and I found Lucy sitting on the floor. She said she'd come looking for a snack, like I told her she could, when she started having contractions. I got in there like a minute after the first one."  
  
"Oh my... is it time for sure?" she asked, concerned for her friend's well being.  
  
"Yeah. We're waiting for an ambulance right now, because well... I'm too nervous to drive."  
  
"Will they get there soon?"  
  
"Yeah," Sookie confirmed.  
  
"What hospital are they taking her to?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Hospital?" Rory asked her mother as everyone in the room listened. Lorelai held up a finger to quiet them as Sookie told her.  
  
"Alright, we're on our way." She hung up.  
  
"Lorelai, what's going on?" her mother asked.  
  
"Uh, Lucy went into labor."  
  
"She did? When?" asked Rory as she, Luke, and Richard stood up.  
  
"Just a few minutes ago. We should..." Lorelai started to head for the door before she stopped and turned back to her parents. "You two should come, I'm sure Lucy would appreciate it."  
  
"I don't know..." started Emily.  
  
"Mom, please?" Lorelai asked. Emily looked up to her husband.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Immediately, they moved into action.  
  
"I'll drive myself, Rory and Luke and you guys can follow behind," said Lorelai as they all walked towards the door. Each quickly picked up their jackets on their way out of the door.  
  
"Alright. We'll meet you there," said Emily.  
  
*  
  
Not long after, the hospital  
  
They hurriedly walked up to the woman at the desk. She looked up at them and almost did a double take.  
  
"You again?" she said, looking at Emily.  
  
"I don't believe it," Lorelai grinned, recognizing the woman from when her father had been taken to that very hospital the past Christmas. Before a fistfight started, she quickly spoke. I'm looking for a friend of mine, she's about to have a baby. Her name is Lucy Cooper." The woman looked it up.  
  
"One floor up, two rooms to your left once you get off."  
  
"Thank you," said Lorelai as she grabbed her mother's hand and dragged her to the elevator.  
  
"Can you believe that woman?" Emily was saying as the group walked.  
  
"Keep moving," Lorelai instructed, then looking back, "Luke, you okay?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine," he said. He walked behind Rory, holding her shoulders and keeping his head down, as she lead him forward while trying not to laugh.  
  
"Is he alright?" Richard whispered to Lorelai.  
  
"He's fine, hospitals just make him uncomfortable," she explained. They got into the elevator and followed the nurse's directions. Finally they entered the room and found Lucy and Sookie.  
  
"Lorelai!" Lucy breathed in relief.  
  
"Finally," said Sookie, "I'm gonna go get coffee for everyone, okay?"  
  
"Sure," said Lorelai. Her friend looked panicked as she got out of the room.  
  
"I think I spooked her a bit with all the screaming," Lucy explained, just as another contraction began.  
  
"Breathe," Lorelai instructed. Lucy obeyed. When it stopped she looked up at Lorelai.  
  
"Thanks for coming."  
  
"Hey, no problem." Lucy looked up to see the others.  
  
"Did I interrupt your dinner?" she asked.  
  
"It's okay," Lorelai insisted.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore... long time no see," Lucy greeted Richard and Emily.  
  
"It's good to see you again," Richard smiled.  
  
"How are you?" Emily said, going to Lucy's other side.  
  
"I'm good. Considering my... current position, I'm doing great," she laughed.  
  
"Hey, where are the girls?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"They're back at the Inn, with Jackson. He drove Sookie thee and he gladly accepted to watch them while I was..." she stopped as another contraction began.  
  
"Well it looks like you're almost there," Rory piped in. Lucy smiled.  
  
A couple hours later, all except Lorelai were waiting outside the room. Lucy had asked her childhood friend to stay with her, not wanting to be left alone. Lorelai had proudly said yes.  
  
There wasn't much action. Richard read a newspaper; Rory had the book she'd brought along to dinner. Emily sat in silence, while Luke was bent forward with his head between his knees. They all looked up when they heard the door open and Lorelai stepped out.  
  
"It's a girl," she smiled.  
  
*  
  
A few minutes later  
  
They'd waited until the medical staff had exited. Finally, they entered quietly, Lorelai in the lead. Rory, Luke, Emily, and Richard followed. Lucy was holding the newborn, who'd been cleaned and wrapped up.  
  
"She's beautiful," Lorelai whispered. Lucy looked up from the girl, the smile on her face refusing to go away.  
  
"Doesn't this seem familiar?" she laughed, remembering the day Rory had been born.  
  
"Yeah," Lorelai nodded with a grin.  
  
"What will you be naming her?" Emily asked.  
  
"She will be Margaret Cooper, or Maggie." The others smiled.  
  
"She looks just like you," said Richard as Maggie cooed in her mother's arms.  
  
"Thank you," said Lucy.  
  
A short time later, after Richard and Emily had left and Sookie had driven Rory back home, Luke and Lorelai remained at the hospital. They sat side by side as Lorelai rocked a sleeping Maggie. Lucy had wanted to take a nap, so she'd asked her friend to watch over her daughter.  
  
"Well... this was an interesting night," said Luke, "Are all those Friday dinners this exciting?"  
  
"Oh... this is nothing," Lorelai smiled up at him. He laughed. He observed the tiny girl, and Lorelai caught him. "Here," she said, handing the baby over to him.  
  
"No, I couldn't," said Luke, holding up his hands.  
  
"Of course you can, come on." He sighed and picked her out of Lorelai's arms. He gasped when he thought he'd awakened her, but she simply settled in his arms, her sleep undisturbed. He smiled.  
  
"Wow," he said.  
  
"See? You're a natural," she patted his arm.  
  
"Yeah, well don't start getting any ideas." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Trust me, I'm not quite ready to do THAT again just now."  
  
"Good," he smiled. He looked up at her, and suddenly, the thing that he'd been debating in his mind all night seemed resolved.  
  
"What?" she asked as she saw the expression on his face.  
  
"I know the last time we discussed this it... didn't really end well, but..."  
  
"But what?" she asked.  
  
"I know you don't want to move into MY place because it's too small for you... But if you suggested I'd move in with YOU again, I might say yes..." She laughed quietly, so that she wouldn't wake up anyone.  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you move in with me?"  
  
"Yes." They smiled and kissed slowly.  
  
"Hope I'm not interrupting anything?" they heard a sleepy voice say. They looked up to see Lucy was awake.  
  
"Did we..." asked Lorelai. Lucy shook her head 'no'.  
  
"So... what did I miss?" she asked. An idea came to Lorelai and she walked up to Lucy.  
  
"Lucy... what are you gonna do now? I mean you have to find a more permanent home, somewhere other than the Inn..."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I should..."  
  
"What if you stayed in Stars Hollow?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Do you... have a place in mind?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Actually," she looked back to Luke. He seemed to understand what she was implying, and he nodded. "Since Luke will be moving in with me... his place is free..."  
  
Lucy smiled and looked at Luke. "Really?" she asked him.  
  
"Hey, having this little girl right upstairs from the diner would be not so bad at all," he said, looking down at Maggie.  
  
"Wow," Lorelai whispered with a grin.  
  
"Then you have yourself a deal," said Lucy.  
  
*  
  
A few days later  
  
"Where do I put this one?" Rory said as she walked in, carrying a box.  
  
"Upstairs," Lorelai instructed as she put a box in a closet.  
  
"You're kidding," Rory mumbled, "Another one?"  
  
"Afraid so," Lorelai smiled sympathetically.  
  
"Damn it," said Rory as she went to climb the stairs.  
  
"Here comes the last load," said Luke as he carried in a box.  
  
"I don't get how you can have that much stuff in that tiny apartment," said Lorelai, throwing her hands up.  
  
"Well it wasn't all in there," he explained.  
  
"Whatever," she said as she looked around their home of now three occupants, "We... we'll find the space."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey," said Rory as she came down the stairs, "I think we need to tell him about the rules."  
  
"Rules?" Luke repeated.  
  
"Yes, the rules," Lorelai grinned. He looked to one then the other.  
  
"Fine, bring it on." Lorelai and Rory grinned at each other.  
  
"I think I'm gonna like this," Rory smiled.  
  
"Don't expect any midnight service, here," Luke smiled.  
  
"Was worth a try," said Rory. Lorelai smiled at him.  
  
"Welcome home."  
  
  
THE END?? 


End file.
